1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packing container for containing a cold sweet, such as ice cream or sherbet, or hot beverage, such as tea or soup.
2. Description of the Related Art
A gusseted packing container disclosed in JP-A No. 2000-103438 (p. 2, FIG. 1) is a packing container for containing a beverage, such as juice, or a jelly food. This gusseted packing container has a gusseted container formed from a laminated film, and a spout fixedly fitted in an opening formed in the gusseted container. The laminated film is formed by laminating a polyester film, an aluminum foil, an oriented nylon film and a low-density polyethylene film. The laminated film does not have any heat insulating barrier. Generally, the gusseted packing container containing a beverage or a jelly food is stored in a cold chamber of a refrigerator to hold the beverage of the jelly food at a low temperature. When drinking the beverage contained in the gusseted packing container, the gusseted packing container containing the beverage is taken out of the cold chamber of the refrigerator, a cap attached to the spout is removed, the spout is applied to the mouth, and the opposite side walls of the gusseted packing container are pressed with fingers.
Since the gusseted packing container containing the beverage or the jelly food is kept in the cold chamber, the surfaces of the opposite side walls of the gusseted packing container immediately after the gusseted packing container has been taken out of the cold chamber are at a low temperature above the freezing point. Therefore, the fingers pressing the opposite side walls of the gusseted packing container merely feel cold and will not be chilled. When the gusseted packing container contains ice cream, the gusseted packing container is stored in a freezer compartment to keep the ice cream at a temperature below the freezing point. Therefore, the surfaces of the opposite side walls of the gusseted packing container containing the ice cream immediately after the gusseted packing container has been taken out of the freezer compartment of the refrigerator are at a temperature below the freezing point. When the opposite side walls of the gusseted packing container at such a low temperature are pressed with fingers, the fingers will be chilled, the fingers are unable to press the side walls continuously and, consequently, the person is unable to eat the ice cream easily. Moreover, dew forms on the surfaces of the opposite side walls due to temperature difference between the opposite side walls of the gusseted packing container and the atmosphere and the surfaces of the opposite side walls are wetted with water.
When the gusseted packing container contains a soup, the gusseted packing container is stored in a heating compartment of a heating device to keep the soup hot. When the gusseted packing container containing the soup is taken out of the heating compartment, the surface temperature of the opposite side walls of the gusseted packing container is considerably high. Consequently, the fingers are unable to press the opposite side walls continuously and the person is unable to drink the soup easily.